


Jahrestag

by Antares



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Deutsch | German, F/M, Friendship, Future Fic
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-02
Updated: 2011-12-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 15:46:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4711490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arhur hat eine Bitte an Merlin an dem siebten Jahrestag seiner Regentschaft.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jahrestag

**Author's Note:**

> Ganz lieben Dank an Sinaida für das superkurzfristige Beta!

Merlin stand am Fenster und schaute auf das geschäftige Treiben im Hof. Dienstboten, Ritter, Bauern und königliche Abgesandte bildeten mit ihren Gewändern ein Meer aus bunten Farben, das geschäftig auf und ab wogte. 

Heute war ein besonderer Tag: das siebte Jahr von Arthurs Regentschaft brach an. Vor mehr als fünfzig Monden war aus Prinz Arthur der König geworden, der Albion zur Blüte führen sollte. 

Merlin wischte die Scheibe frei, wo sein Atem sie beschlagen hatte. Es waren Jahre des Krieges und der Trauer gewesen, denn nicht mehr alle Ritter der Tafelrunde lebten noch. Viele waren bei dem Versuch, das Reich zu einen oder Verräter zu enttarnen, gefallen. 

Aber es waren auch Jahre der Hoffnung gewesen, für alle, die über Magie verfügten. Die Angst, wegen ihrer Fähigkeiten verbrannt zu werden, war von ihnen genommen. 

Noch immer war Arthur zurückhaltend, was die Anwendung von Magie betraf, selbst wenn er seit drei Jahren wusste, dass sein engster Berater und Freund ebenfalls darüber verfügte. Merlin hatte immer gezögert, Arthur seine Kräfte zu offenbaren. Aber bei dem großen Brand von Camelot war es auf die Entscheidung hinausgelaufen entweder Arthur einzuweihen oder Gaius in den Flammen umkommen zu lassen. Merlin hörte manchmal nachts noch die Schreie, die seine Entscheidung dann im Endeffekt so einfach gemacht hatten. 

Arthur hatte ihm mit der Zeit verziehen, dass er ihn all die Jahre getäuscht hatte. 

Was auch Gwens Verdienst war. Sie hatte zu Merlins Gunsten gesprochen, hatte Arthur klar gemacht, dass Magie auch zum Wohle der Menschen eingesetzt werden konnte. Und dass Merlin der Mann, der Zauberer war, um die Magie aus dem Dunstkreis des Gefährlichen, Unberechenbaren und Todbringenden herauszuführen. Über die Jahre hinweg hatten sie Arthurs Einstellung, die niemals so rigoros wie Uthers gewesen war, langsam verändern können. 

Merlin hob eine Hand und winkte Arthur zu, der die große Freitreppe zwei Stufen auf einmal nehmend hinauf eilte, nachdem er ihn am Fenster erblickt hatte. Er ahnte, dass jetzt der Zeitpunkt gekommen war, da Arthur schweren Herzens seine magischen Fähigkeiten einfordern würde. Schon seit Monaten hatte der König Andeutungen in diese Richtung fallen lassen. Die heutige Feier würde wohl die Entscheidung bringen. 

Mit diesem Jahrestag würde es allen wieder bewusst vor Augen geführt werden, dass das königliche Paar noch keinen Erben für den Thron von Camelot hatte. 

Gwen bekniete ihn schon Jahren, ihr mit magischen Kräften zu helfen, aber Arthur hatte bisher immer gezögert. Zu bewusst war ihnen allen, dass jeder Zauber seinen Preis hatte. Gwen war bereit, den Preis zu zahlen – Arthur bislang noch nicht. Aber allen war klar, dass ihnen die Zeit davon lief. Gwen hatte gleich alte Freundinnen, die schon die ersten Enkel in den Armen hielten. 

Merlin wandte sich vom Fenster ab als er hörte, wie die Tür voller Schwung aufgerissen wurde. Er seufzte tief auf, als der König ins Zimmer stürzte. 

Dann zwang er ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen. „Arthur.“ Er lehnte sich gegen das Fensterbrett und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Merlin, du bist der Einzige, der mir helfen kann.“ Mit einigen raschen Schritten trat Arthur auf Merlin zu. 

Merlin holte tief Luft. Dann war es wohl soweit. „Ja?“ Arthur wollte den Tag offensichtlich mit dem Wissen beginnen, dass das nächste Jahr die Thronfolge sichern würde. 

Suchend schaute sich Arthur im Zimmer um. „Kannst du mir sagen, wo ich die Ohrgehänge mit den Drachen hingelegt habe, die ich extra für heute für Gwen habe anfertigen lassen? Ich kann sie nirgends finden. Ich habe schon alles durchsucht.“ 

Merlins Lippen formten ein erstauntes, tonloses „Oh“. Kein Zauberspruch? Keine Entscheidung, ob es die Sache wert war oder nicht? Einfach nur die übliche Vergesslichkeit Arthurs, der für alles und jedes einen Diener brauchte? 

Merlin trat auf Arthurs Schreibtisch zu, betätigte die Entriegelung für das Geheimfach und zog eine kleine, rote Truhe, die mit goldenen Drachen geschmückt war, hervor. „Du hast sie in die Schatulle mit den Drachen gelegt, damit du auf gar keinen Fall vergessen konntest, wo du sie hingetan hast. Das war jedenfalls damals deine Erklärung.“ 

Er war so erleichtert, dass Arthur das wohl auch in seinen Augen lesen konnte. Denn der Blick des Königs wurde nachdenklich, betrübt. „Ich erinnere mich. Danke. Und über … das andere, du weißt schon, sprechen wir später. Nach dem Fest.“ 

Merlin nickte. Er hatte einen Aufschub bekommen. Mehr nicht. Er legte Arthur eine Hand auf die Schulter und meinte betont fröhlich: „Dann lass uns gebührend den Jahrestag feiern, der aus dem großmäuligen Prinzen einen halbwegs passablen König gemacht hat.“ 

„Merlin“, seufzte Arthur mit einem Augenrollen und ging auf Merlins Versuch, die Stimmung zu lockern ein. Er rammte Merlin seinen Ellenbogen in die Seite. „Ist es mal wieder Zeit für eine kleine Abreibung?“ 

Es war beiden klar, dass Merlin sich das nicht mehr bieten lassen würde, aber das hinderte Arthur nicht, von Zeit zu Zeit seinen königlichen Status zu betonen. 

„Dummkopf“, sagte Merlin denn auch nur, boxte zurück und gemeinsam gingen sie hinunter in den Festsaal. 

\--- ENDE ---

 

©Antares, Dezember 2011


End file.
